Blame it on the Party
by RizenLynn
Summary: What happens when Axel and Riku go to a party with Sora and Roxas? Well feelings get reviled, smut happens, and more smut happens. Story is better than description! Warning, rated for a reason and poly type relationships.


A/N: I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING EXCEPT THE OC'S THAT ARE USED IN THIS STORY (Well, except for the fact that they are based off of real people, and the party is based off of a party that I actually attended) THE OWNERS OF KINGDOM HEARTS ARE THE ONES THAT OWN RIKU, AXEL, ROXAS, AND SORA. ALSO IF YOU ARE NOT ONE THAT IS OKAY WITH ORGY'S THEN YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS! A longer a/n will be at the end of the chapter.

Riku and Axel groaned as they parked on the crowded street.

"Damn, I was hoping there wasn't going to be a lot of people. Why did we come here again?" Axel asked.

"We came because of Sora and Roxas remember? They pulled those damn puppy dog faces that we can't seem to say no to."

"Oh yeah… Do you think they know how we feel about them?" Axel asked, worry in his voice.

"If they do, they haven't said anything. Maybe they don't know. But man, it is such a fucking tease to see them make out. It always makes me want to grab Sora and pound him into the mattress." Riku groaned out as he adjusted his black leather pants.

"Oh I know. Hell I've thought about asking if we could just fuck them in the same room, so they Canale out as we pound them." Axel also groaned and adjusted himself. Riku had to readjust once more, and glanced at his friend. Axel was already staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"Fuck, come here," Riku reached across the car, grabbed a fist full of Axel shirt, pulling him in for a heated tongue filled kiss. When they pulled away they were out of breath. Riku continued, "Let's find out how they feel about us first before we ask them to do that." Riku got comfortable in his seat once more and glanced at Axel, who still has a heated look to his eyes.

"God, it's hot when you think logically. Get over here." Axel growled, gently pulling Riku over the middle console into his lap, which Riku gladly did. Getting himself situated in a comfortable straddling position. His lips immediately slammed against Axel's, as his hands went to the redheads crotch. Said redhead moaned and grabbed Riku ass.

About five minutes later, they got out of the car, as if nothing even happened, and had a whole new determination as to why they should even attend the party.

They had two boys to seduce.

Once they walked into the party, r hey glanced around the crowded room for the two younger boys. They ended up finding them outside, Roxas smoking and Sora talking with some other people, though still standing close to Roxas. Their hands intertwined.

"There they are!" Axel exclaimed to get the blond and brunette's attention. When the two younger ones turned around, Sora squealed in joy, and Roxas shrugged and turned around quickly to hide the blush that ghosted his cheeks. The brunette exsused himself from the people he was talking to and bounced over to the older two boys.

"You guys made it! I'm so happy!" He exclaimed, giving both boys a hug before grabbing Riku's hand and leading him over to the group of people he was talking to. "Kayla, Alysia, Cassie, this is Riku and Axel. They are good friend's of Roxas' and I."

"Ah, so you guys are the infamous Axel and Riku. We've heard a lot about you guys. It's nice to finally meet you." A chesty blonde with a vest corset, black leather pants, thigh high boots, and top hat with studded goggles, the one named Cassie, states shaking the two boy's hands.

"Yeah, why haven't we got to meet you guys sooner?" A busty brunette in a green leotard and green tutu, the one named Alysia, asked.

"Girls, come on. We know why. They have been busy with work and whatever else these two have told us. Give them a break. At least they came tonight." A curly haired blonde girl with cat ears, staying up by her braided hair, in a brown strapless corset and renaissance skirt and peasant top, the one named Kayla, stated, placing a hand on her hip. She took a sip of her drink and shook her head at the other two girls.

"Thank you, Kayla. I appreciate it the help." Sora said smiling at the curly haired blonde and sticking his tongue out at the other two. Riku and Axel just chuckled and shook their heads.

At that point, Roxas walked over to the ashtray that was close to the small group and put out his cigarette. He gave Axel a hug then moved to Riku to hug him as well.

"Glad you guys could make it. Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Sure, what do we have?" Axel, asked following Roxas to a big cooler that was filled with different kinds of beer and hard liquors.

"Well, I know we have Corona, which I know you and Riku like, or we have whiskey, other beers and there is a mix drink that was made in the fridge inside. What are you feeling today baby?" Roxas asked. Then realized that he just called Axel "baby" and blushed and turned back to the cooler.

"Corona for be hun, and uh, let me find out what Riku want's." Axel replied, leaning in to grab a bottle, invading Roxas' personal space on purpose, before pulling back a little to kiss the blonde's neck. The younger shivered at the touch and closed his eyes, lips pursing together in an attempt to hold back a sigh. Axel, seeing the reaction, smirked before turning to head over to his other friend.

"Hey, so what do they have here?" Riku asked the redhead, then noticed his smirk. "Okay, what happened?"

Axel just chuckled and leaned to whisper in the silverlet's ear, "I just got close to Roxas and kissed his neck, and it seemed like he liked it." Once he was done speaking Axel and Riku glanced at the mentioned blonde and noticed that it seemed like he was trying to regain his composure. Both older men chuckled and shared a knowing look.

Riku leaned to do the same as Axel had and said, "I might have to try something similar to that with the little hotty over here." They both glanced at the brunette and noticed that he was also wearing a costume.He was wearing a black and white outfit, with a pair of black wings, fangs, and a weird looking pumpkin over one side of his face. When they glanced back at Roxas, they noticed he was in a hooded trench coat, that had three silver chains. They both chuckled to themselves.

"Anyways, man, what do you want to drink?" Axel asked going back to the point of him coming back over to the small group.

"Other than Sora here? Um, just a Corona." Riku responded loud enough for the brunette to hear. The blush that covered his face showed that he had heard what was said and the girls around him just burst out laughing. The silverlet and the redhead also laughed as Axel turned to get another corona from the blonde at the cooler.

"You keep talking like that and you might be able to get what you really want to drink later." Kayla teased, taking a sip out of her red solo cup.

Riku just kept looking at Sora as he responded with, "Then I might not want to stop talking like that huh?" A sultry smirk on his face. Sora just looked at him with a surprised, yet breathless look on his face. The brunette swallowed hard and pursed his lips together. "That is if he wants me to do that. But it's completely up to him." Riku continued. Sora didn't respond and just held the silverlet's gaze. Though the sight of heat in the younger man's eyes was response enough for the older man, who just quirked an eyebrow to add emphasis on his statement.

"Uh-oh, are we about to see some sexy time here?" Alysia asked laughing, which broke the two men's staring contest and dragged their attention to the tinkerbell dressed woman.

"Hahaha, no, that kind of thing would have to be done in private." Sora bravely responded and took a big drink of his drink. Riku quirked an eyebrow once again, realizing now that the younger was probably a little tipsy.

"Yeah, from what you have told me, I think it would be a good idea to keep the screams contained to a bedroom." Kayla teased, glancing away as if she was not the one who said it.

"Kayla!" Sora screeched, somehow blushing even more. Everyone else, even Riku, just laughed at his reaction. The silverlet moving closer to the other and wrapping his arm around the smaller man before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Trust me, with how much I would be working you, you would be screaming and wouldn't want to many witnesses. Unless you don't want Axel and Roxas in the room with us at the time."

"Oh, shit, looks like someone is getting turned on, look how breathless he is!" Kayla squeals.

Riku pulled back a little and saw the heat in Sora's eyes return. He smirked, knowing his plan worked.

"C… Can I talk to you over here real quick?" Sora asked, hesitantly. The girls all "ooooo'd" them and laughed. Riku just nodded and followed the brunette to a empty spot in the yard they were in, passing Axel and Roxas, who was now sitting on the cooler together, as they went.

Axel watched them pass with a knowing smile then turned back to the boy next to him. Scooching closer to the blonde, he wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders and leaned in to nibble on his earlobe. Roxas gasped and closed his eyes, leaning into the other to enjoy the sensation more.

"Oh, I definitely think we are gonna be seeing some sexy time from those two tonight!" Alysia laughed loudly.

"Uh, Kayla, can you tell your friends to maybe tone it down so we don't have to worry about making people uncomfortable?" Cassie said, worry in her voice.

"Axel, stop teasing him. Wait to do that later!" Kayla snapped in a teasing tone. Though to her surprise, it was Roxas that growled and glared at her. The curly blonde and Axel just laughed at the reaction and shook their heads. Axel raised his hands up in surrender and nodded in response.

"Yeah, we can tone it down." The redhead stated, a big smile on his face. Once he dropped his hands and could tell that's the blonde has calmed down, Axel leaned in slightly and whispered, "So what do you think of me? Like, how would you feel if later we leave and I kiss you?" Roxas looked at him with a shocked expression, before an uncharacteristic smile spread across his face.

"I would really like that and would kiss you back." The blonde responded quietly, blushing, his eyes going to the older man's mouth. Axel could tell what the other was thinking but he also knew that he couldn't do that now, especially after they were just asked to tone it down on the pda. So Axel responded by just tapping the younger man's lips with a finger before bringing the exact same finger to his own lips. Roxas blushed more and looked away, the smile growing even more.

"I'll give you a real one later. But not yet." The redhead explained. Roxas nodding quickly in response.

Meanwhile, Riku and Sora found a spot a little away from other sets of ears. Once they stopped walking they turned to each other and the younger waited for the older to speak.

"Okay hun, first things first, how do you feel about me?" Riku asked getting straight to the point. Sora blushed and looked down at the drink in his hands for a moment before figuring out what he was wanting to say.

"I really do like you, but I also like Roxas, so as of right now I'm kind of unsure of what to do. I also know that Roxas likes Axel but also likes me, which I'm okay with but not used to. This is all new to me. It's obvious that Axel likes him too which makes me a little jealous but at the same time doesn't. It's like I'm jealous, but am also turned on by the idea of him getting fucked by Axel. I just-" Sora immediately went silent when he felt a hand cover his mouth. He peaked up through his spiked hair to see that Riku had put his hand over his lips, and was smiling.

"Okay, from that the second thing I can say is, there is nothing wrong with liking more than one person at a time. In fact there are a lot of people like that. Hell I like you and Axel and Axel likes Roxas and me. We are in a polyamorous relationship, which means that we are together but can have 'others' as well, as long as we both know each other's other and are okay of each other's other. It's all about communication and not being selfish. Does that make sense?" Riku explains, hoping the younger understood. The brunette just looked at him with a uncharacteristic serious expression on his face, with understanding shining in his eyes. After a moment he nods in understanding and pauses for a moment before deciding on what to say next.

"That does make sense, I think I need to talk to Roxas for a moment before I say anything else though." Sora finally responds. Riku smiles in response and nods.

"Of course. I'll talk to Axel, you talk to Roxas. I mean I already saw Axel kissing Roxas' neck so just a heads up on that." Riku says, feeling a little guilty of Axel doing that before they had official answers of what is going on between the four of them.

"Oh, I know, I'm okay with that, I'll still talk to my boy about it, but I am perfectly fine with it. Hell it turns me on a little, and makes me want to kiss you as well…." Sora admits blushing and looking away. Riku taps the younger man's sides and kisses his forehead.

"Talk to him before we let anything else happen, okay?" Riku states with a soft smile on his face, letting his hands linger for a second more before removing them and walking over to the other two of their friends. He leaned in towards Axel and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Sora wants to talk to Roxas and I want to talk to you so can we chat for a sec?"

Axel nods in response before relaying the message to the younger blonde boy. Said blonde nods and carefully gets up to go to where his other is. Riku takes the younger spot next to the redhead, and leans in a little so they can still speak privately.

"What the hell are you doing nibbling on Roxas' ear before we even know completely of what they want?" Riku says in a scolding manner. Axel shrugs and takes a swig from his beer.

"Sorry man, I know I shouldn't have done it, but he was looking so fucking cute and I just couldn't help myself." Axel responds honestly.

"Well, I'm glad that you have toned it down, cause Sora may have been okay with you doing that with Roxas but I don't know how he would feel about you doing more. He's a little confused at the moment about this whole situation. He likes both Roxas and me and is not used to the feeling. So we have to be careful with this whole thing. I almost think we should take it slow." The silverlet explained.

Axel scratched at one of his upside down teardrop tattoos before setteling with, "Yeah, sounds like you are right. I'll tone it completely down until we get the okay for us to be having the fun we want with them. Was that what you and Sora were talking about over there?" The redhead asked motioning behind him where Roxas and the brunette were now standing and talking.

"Yes, I asked him how he felt about me, and he proceeded to tell me how he likes Roxas and me, and how Roxas like him and you, and he's not fully sure what to do. So I told him about the type of relationship that we have and how there is nothing wrong with it, but communication is a big thing in this situation. He needs to completely talk to Roxas and get on a page they both like before we can make any moves." Riku stated, taking a drink from his bottle every now and then to help keep his lips moist. Axel just nodded in response and took another big drink from his own beer.

"Well, at least we did what we came here to do. We know how they feel about us. I know Roxas wants to kiss me, but because we were asked to tone it down on the PDA, I told him we could do that later if he wanted, which he does. Like he seemed like he was gonna kiss me right after that but I stopped him." The redhead explained, finishing the current bottle, before tapping his friend's leg, shaking the bottle to silently say that he wanted to get another one. The silverlet nodded and took the empty beer from his friend and put it on the table that was right next to them before he carefully stood up. Riku quickly finished his own beer and had Axel grab him another one while the cooler was open.

"You do have a point. We did, though I think I also found out that Sora would be perfectly okay with us fucking them while in the same room. So that's a good sign."

"Really? How did you figure that out?" Axel asked, having grabbed the two beers and closed the lid to the ice box, taking a seat once more. Riku followed his motion and sat back down as well, explaining how he got the heated reaction out of him not even ten minutes prior to their current conversation. The redhead just burst out laughing at that and opened his bottle with a lighter he pulled out of his pocket, passing it to the silverlet so he can also open his own beer.

"That was smooth and a good one! Great plan but also got you to the point of what you were wanting to know." Axel stated, still chuckling.

"Right, and man the girls loved it too, They were laughing their asses off." Riku chuckled, motioning towards the three girls they met when they first got there.Kayla, noticed them looking over towards the small group she stood in and waved, excusing herself from the other's.

"Are you guys having fun?" She asked cheerfully, adjusting the cigarette she was holding between two fingers up more so she didn't drop it.

"Yeah, definitely. We might even be taking a couple of people home with us for a private after party. But only if we are lucky." Axel said, crossing his fingers. Kayla just laughed in response and nodded.

"No I getcha. I hope it goes well. From what I could tell, because of what they were telling me earlier, they would really like it for you guys to take them home, but because they are not sure how the other one feels about that, they also didn't want you to take them home. But since they are alone talking right now, I'm going to assume that is what they are currently talking about?" The girl took a drag of the cigarette before flicking some ass off of it away from anyone's feet.

"Yeah, they are." Riku answered, taking a big swig from his beer, feeling a little anxious on how that conversation was going.

"Well hopefully it goes well for all of you guys. I know not a lot of people are for the whole open relationship, and I'm fairly new to it myself, but I think they will benefit from it with you guys. They can have fun with you guys but still have fun with each other." She took a drink from her own cup.

"Exactly. That's what we want as well. Don't get me wrong, we like each other but we both know how we feel about those two over there as well, and we are perfectly okay with that." Axel responded this time. Kayla nodded in understanding and looked at the two that were a little ways away.

"Sora, are you doing okay?" Roxas asked once he reached his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby, just I think we need to talk." Sora said, a little worried about how the conversation was going to go.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you are wanting to dump me… I know you saw Axel messing with my ear. I am so baby that I let it happen. If you want I won't let it ever happen again! I won't even hang out with him anymore if that will make you happy." Roxas said, already in panic mode, which was a little unlike him. Sora chuckled a little and hugged the other.

"No, baby. I'm not breaking up with you, and don't worry about that. I'm perfectly okay with that. I thought it was rather hot actually. I was more of thinking of how do you feel of us being in an open relationship? Like we will still go on dates and can make out and shit, but we can also do that type of thing with those guys over there…? What do you think?" Sora explained. Roxas pulled back a little to look at the brunette in the face, surprise in his expression.

"Seriously? Are you sure? That's what I have been wanting since we met those two at the bar in our town!" The blonde exclaimed in excitement. The brunette laughed and nodded.

"In fact, I hate to say it, but if you want, they can be our main guys and but we can still have each other, but I can see the way you look at him. You really like him a lot don't you?" Sora asked softly. Roxas immediately looked guilty and lowered his face in shame.

"I'm so sorry, Sora. I really am. I do still really like you, but I don't know. There is something about him that I can't help but be drawn to you know? Like I want to mainly be with him but still want to have fun with you as well…. Are you mad at me for wanting that?" Sora laughed in return.

"No, baby. I'm not, in fact I feel the same way about Riku and you. I want him to be my main guy but I still want to be able to do shit with you. So can we do this?" Sora asked, hopeful. Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I say we can do this. Only if they want to do this as well." Roxas said, becoming the serious one. It was funny how they could switch positions so quickly, especially in more ways than one. Sora laughed once again.

"Oh, trust me, they want this. Riku had mentioned about basically drinking me and having you guys in the same room as it happens." The brunette explained. The blonde's mouth dropped in response to what he was just told.

"Holy fuck… me getting to watch you get your dick sucked by Riku…..can we do THAT please?! Holy shit… I'm hard just thinking about it…." Roxas ended up deciding on to say, doing his best to readjust himself without it being too obvious. Sora laughed and nodded.

"As long as I can watch you get your dick sucked as well. Hell I want to see you get your dick sucked while Axel finger fucks you. You know how you get when that happens." Sora whispered seductively as he wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck, gently pulling the other closer to him so their bodies were touching. He could feel the blonde's erection through their clothes. He chuckled again and shifted his hips to grind against the other. Roxas moaned and kissed Sora deeply.

After a moment of them kissing deeply, the blonde pulled away and said, "I'm so sorry, can we please have that happen. I love you baby, but god damn, I really want Axel to fuck me." He was pleading at this point. Sora nodded, starting to get heated up as well thinking of Axel fucking the blonde in his arms while he got fucked by the silver haired boy that was just talking to him not even five minutes ago.

"Yes, cause I really want to watch you get fucked while I get fucked by Riku… god I really want his dick…." Sora whimpered. He ended up glancing behind Roxas and noticed that the other two they were talking about had turned around to watch them talk. From the looks on the older two's faces, they were turned on by seeing him and Roxas kiss. "Hey Roxas. Can we try something really quick?"

"Yeah, what baby, anything you want! You are the best boyfriend in the fucking world!" The blonde responded quickly.

"We have to make it quick so we don't draw too much attention to ourselves, but can we make it to where they can see both of our faces? Then have you make out with me and grab my ass a little?" Sora asked, still looking at the older two while speaking. Roxas glanced behind him and saw what the brunette saw. He chuckled and stepped to where their sides were to the other's before grabbing Sora's ass, slamming their bodies together. The brunette gasped at the action and the blonde took that opportunity to dive his tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora moaned in return and full heartedly kissed him back.

"God damn! That's fucking hot!" Axel exclaimed, biting his finger. The two younger ones pulled away and busted out laughing, having heard what the redhead had said.

"Well, I guess that answers that question if they find it hot." Sora beemed.

"No, that only tells us that the guy I want, think's it's hot." Roxas countered.

"Oh no, I find it hot too...Like so hot that I cannot stand right now." Riku responded, loud enough for the two younger men to hear. They glanced at him and saw that he was leaning over to cover up the raging hard on that he was now sporting. Roxas and Sora looked at each other and laughed, running up to the two older men.

"So what have you two decided?" Axel asked, since Riku was having issues speaking at the moment.

The two younger men leaned in so they wouldn't have to say what they wanted to loud. Roxas took the lead and asked, "Is there any way that you could be my main guy, but still let me do stuff with Sora?"

"Yeah, and Riku, is there any way-"

"Or we could just be a four person couple? I mean, yeah, we can have main men for eachother but basically we would still be with the ones we are currently with. Is that what you two are wanting?" Axel cut in. Roxas and Sora smiled before nodding very quickly. Riku breathed a big sigh of relief and sat up straighter.

"Oh thank god, we were hoping you would want that. But Axel, are you sure you are okay with me being Sora's main man? I want to make sure we are all completely on board before we officially move this forward."

"As long as you are okay with me being Roxas' main man, cause I know I'm okay with what you just said, but like you said, I also want us to be all on board." The redhead responded.

"Yes, I am perfectly okay with that. I say let's do this." Riku stated honestly.

The two younger boys turned to each other to hug and jump in joy. After a moment of celebration, Sora turned to the other two again, a huge smile on his face.

"Can you guys fuck us in the same room? We both seriously want that….like badly!" Axel and Riku smiled big and shared a look with each other.

"Oh fuck yeah we can. We can even start to think of some positions that we can use, so you guys can still pleasure each other at the same time we are fucking you." Riku responded and loved the turned on expression that he received from both boys.

"Hell, I can think of at least two right now., as long as you guys are okay with sucking a dick and having balls slapped by your faces." Axel responded with a sly smirk. Roxas and Sora both moaned at the images that they received from what was said. Riku looked at the redhead.

"I would take that as a yes. Now, why don't we enjoy ourselves here for a little longer, then maybe we can head back to our place?" The silverlet suggested. Both boys nodded quickly then went to do find Kayla to tell her the good news. The two older men just laughed and took a drink from their beers, extremely happy with how successful they were that evening. Though they had to pause for a second to try to calm themselves down from images of what was going to be happening later that night.

They were definitely ready for that!

A/N: I'M STILL ALIVE! For those of you that are new to following me, be happy you didn't have to wait as long as the others did for me to upload a new story. As for those that have been following me for a while, I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!! I've been stuck on Behind Clothes Racks for a long time now and have been in a writing slump. But I seem to have gotten my mojo back so I'm going to try to get that updated as soon as I can. I am going to definitely finish this little story first though, since I am planning on this only being about 3 chapters long. I hope you guys like it and be majorly prepared for the next chapter, cause it's going to get nice and HOT! So I would not suggest reading this in a public place or were anyone you don't want to know you are reading it, can read it over your shoulder. (Though, why do I have the HUGE feeling you all are going to ignore that…. Oh wait... Cause I would ignore it to and would read it wherever I am able to. lol) I hope you guys are cool with this story as well though. I've slightly had a recent experience in this type of relationship, there is just not that many people involved so, I couldn't help but want to write a belated halloween-sexfilled story that had that type of relationship in it. Please let me know what you all think and be ready for the next chapter, cause at the rate I'm going with this, it will not be to far behind!

XOXOXOXO~RizenLynn


End file.
